A Light Through The Dark: Rise of The Guardians
by AvengersFanGirl276
Summary: When Gia, The Spirit of The Earth, and a Guardian of Childhood is called to the North Pole along with The Easter Bunny, Santa, The Tooth Fairy and The Sandman to face the returning threat of Pitch Black, they are met with the addition of Jack Frost to their group. Will they work together to defeat Pitch and save the world's children? Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1: The Moon Told Me So

**Quick Warning: This will have some slightly heavy matter of murder, being burned alive, ect. This first part takes place in the middle ages around 1470 so I'm sorry for any historical inaccuracies. Enjoy!**

"Kill Her!" A man screamed.

"Witch," said another.

A girl that was in her early twenties was being dragged forward by rope that was binding her hands and cutting her wrists. She had cool blue eyes, fair skin that was currently littered with bruises and sweat, and blond hair that was cropped short with jagged ends. It was once long like any other woman but was cut as a smaller form of punishment. She was also wearing a dirty, rough white dress.

Rocks and other assorted items were being thrown at her while she was led to a platform that held her fate. To add insult to injury, things were being screamed at her along the lines of,

"Demon!"

"Rid us from this messenger of Satan!"

"Death to the witch!"

When she reached the platform, she was roughly pushed to stand straight against a wooden stake twice as tall as her. More rope was applied binding her against the stake, and making she there was no way she could escape. Stacks of hay were loaded at her feat.

The herald stepped up and unrolled a piece of parchment, and drums started to play.

"On this day, you, Corina of Florence are to be burned at the stake until dead under the charge of witchcraft. Unless anyone will vouch for her and present worthy evidence that this execution should not commence, speak now or forever hold your tongue."

No one spoke, and Corina wasn't the least bit surprised. These ignorant people, blind to the obvious and scared of her all because she supported innovation of medicine. But in a way, she pitied them. She hoped that one day, they would see the truth and that would lead to the prevention of others meeting the same demise she was. In a way, she was a martyr.

And she accepted that. Not showing fear, not screaming, not begging, and not crying was a way of dying with honor. It was her last wish. If she was going to die this day, she wanted to do it with some last remaining shred of dignity.

"Very well then," The herold continued. He then turned to her. "If you have any last words, speak them now," he told her.

She took a breath, and let it out. "I do not fault any of you in any way," she said using the loudest voice she could muster. "I hope that you will all find a light in the darkness and move onward, past barbaric things such as this. That you will come to see that a man is a man, and a woman a woman despite the situations that surround. I will die with honor and dignity and not give any of you the satisfaction of seeing me beg for my life. A life I have lived well and do not have any regrets in. That is all."

"Then Corina of Florence, may God have mercy on your soul." He gave a nod to a man in black armor, who handed him a torch. The herald threw the torch at the hay which caught fire in a matter of moments.

Corina bit her tongue as the scorching heat made its way up her body. She could smell her burning flesh and blood and that made bile rise to her throat. She swallowed it and closed her eyes in prayer begging for entrance into God's kingdom.

In a matter of minutes she couldn't take it any more and smoke began clogging her lungs. A few seconds later her world went dark and the last thing she saw was the moon.

A bright light made her eyes flicker open and she felt no ground beneath her feet. She was flying.

"I must be ascending into heaven," she thought to herself.

"No, you are ascending into a higher form of being," a male voice said a in a calming voice to her.

"Who...who are you," Corina croaked out.

"I am the Man in The Moon, chooser of Spirits and Guardians," the voice told her.

"What do you want with me?" Corina asked.

"My child, in your mortal state you helped and saved many lives and for that you are now being rewarded. After being unjustly killed, you have now become a spirit with great power." The Moon told her.

"What do mean spirit?" She asked curiously.

"Look at your reflection," he replied simply. "You will see differences to your looks."

Corina lowered herself down and gasped her reflection. Her blue eyes were now a pink color. Her once blond hair was now a light pink, longer in length, and tied up into a pretty hairstyle similar to monarchs. She also had a very elaborate outfit and shoes. Thankfully, she still retained her choppy bangs she'd always loved.

"What's happened to me," she asked in wonder.

"I made sure that you retained memories of your mortal life as you might find them useful. You are now Gia, the Spirit of The Earth. Everyday you will assist the Earth's bounty in rising to hope may be spread. You are not the only spirit out there and when in need of help, you may turn to me or a fellow spirit. Now go and light man through the darkness until the end of days."

"Gia," she says testing the name out. She gave a soft smile and turned to see the moon had set and the sun was rising. She saw light caressing her hands and brought them up. The closed buds surrounding seemed to open up and take on a nicer scent.

This was her purpose. This is what she was meant to do. What she was born to do.

 **I hope you liked it! This took me a while to come up with a background story and a name. Yes, Gia is based off of Gaia The Earth Goddess. The next chapter will jump forward to present day where she will already be a guardian. I do have her center, why that is her center, location of her Flower Palace, helpers, duties, and reason as to why she was put to death planned out and that will all be revealed gradually. I'll try to update once a week but for now comment, and smash that favorite button! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Guardians Assemble!

**Thank you so much for supporting this story and here's the next chapter. More context just in case, her castle is in Venice, Italy and she is in the image of Cure Felice from Maho Girls Precure. And it is 2012, when the movie takes place.**

North's workshop was located in the hills of the North Pole. It had been there for more time than anyone would dare count. North himself was in his private office crafting toy prototypes out of ice.

He stopped working for a moment to retrieve more supplies. He then called out in a Russian accent, "Still waiting for cookies!"

A patch of elves in the corner looked at him with guilt and presented North with a tray of cookies that were slightly licked. A Russian tune was playing and he was humming along while applying detail to the ice.

When he was finished, he blew of the ice shavings and placed the train down on an ice track. He looked on with glee as it made its way around the track and slowly took off flying. He snatched a cookie from the tray and took a bite of it. "Ah, finally!"

He watched on with joy as the train kept flying around the room when...CRASH! A yeti came in the office was talking about something or other.

"AHH!" North yelled in pity to the ice shards. The yeti held its hands to it fury face in worry.

"How many times have I told you to KNOCK!" North said in anger.

The yeti pointed to the right. "What? The Globe?" North said. The Globe of Believers was what helped the guardians keep track of how many children believed in them. It would spell disaster if that was ever in danger.

North grabbed one of his swords and made his way to the globe. He stormed his way through the elves that were carrying about their business saying, "Shoo, shoo with your pointy heads. Why are you always under boot?"

He stood in front of the globe and watched in confusion and horror as large patches of lights began to vanish in chunks.

"What is this..." he muttered. "Check the axis. I rotation off?" He asked the yeti's

Then a shadow of black sand began to creepily move around the globe, and then take the form of someone North and four others had hoped to never see again.

"Can it be?" Narrowing his eyes, North proclaimed, "Dingle, make preparations. We're going to have guests."

North grasped a handle, twisted it, and then pushed down. The Northern Lights began to glow on the globe and then spiraled upwards and was sent out in five directions, calling the other four guardians.

 _Venice, Italy_

Gia had woken up the same time she always did, 30 minutes before the Moon and Stars set. She asked a Flower Sprite, her workers, to bring her a cup of her morning usual; Earl Grey.

Once she downed the drink, she made her way out to the balcony of her Palace up above Venice, Italy.

The Moon was setting so she took off into the sky to reach a higher altitude. Once high enough, she whistled for her workers to come out in formation and start spreading pollen and awakening the flowers. She did it all herself once upon a time, but when she became a guardian, the Man in the Moon gifted her helpers.

About 250 years ago, it was a cloudless day and although people didn't see her as she was a speck from that high up, they saw a clover that had an extra leaf by mistake. People started wishing on them, and have them the name, Four Leaf Clover

In a way, it was good as that made more people believe in her and thus make her stronger.

She looked upon her work and saw a purple and pink blush begin to taint the sky and she turned to go back to her palace. Then she did a double take and turned around. The Northern Lights, a collaboration of her and North, was dancing across the sky.

This meant that there was trouble and all five of them were need at the North Pole, their Base of Operations. She flew into the palace as fast as she could, and when in her room, dug into her drawers, putting as many spare flower seeds as she could into her pouch.

She then grabbed Crescent Rose, her bow and stashed it on her back. She alerted her sprites of her absence so they could continue the process and then took off into the Italian sky.

She was flying as fast as she could go, and gave a gasp of relief when the Workshop was in sight.

"Hey Tooth!" She called out as she saw green and blue feathers amongst the snow.

"Gia," Tooth called back. "Do you what happened?"

"All I know is that if North called us all the way out here because the Christmas Tree died again It won't be pretty. Three times for something like that is annoying." Giaa chuckled as her best friend within the Guardians.

"Never does give it water," Tooth commented back.

They entered and North was waiting for them. "Tooth, Gia. Great to see you."

"Likewise North," Gia said giving him a hug. Tooth hand her fairies surrounding her and she was barking out orders. A golden airplane zoomed around the globe and Sandy had arrived. North greeted him with a hug. Finally, Bunny showed up and was slightly shivering from the cold.

"This better be good North," Bunny said in a warning tone. "You know I wouldn't have called you here unless it was something seriousness." North reminded leading them to the fireplace.

"Well then, lay it on us," Gia said shrugging.

"The Boogeyman was here. At the Pole!" North said sternly.

"Pitch, Pitch Black. Here?" Tooth asked.

"Yes..there was black sand covering the globe," He said waving his arms for emphasis.

"W-w-what, whaddaya' mean 'black sand'?" Bunny said skeptical.

"And then...a shadow," North continued and Gia raised her eyebrows.

"Hold on, Hold on. I thought you said you saw pitch." Bunny kept on asking while painting an egg in his hand.

"Well, uh, not exactly." North sheepishly said. "Not exactly," Bunny repeated. "Can you believe this guy?" A sand question mark appeared on Sandy's head.

"Yeah, you said it Sandy."

"Look, he's up to something bad. I feel it...in my belly." Ne said rubbing his tummy.

"Hang on, hang on. You telling me that you dragged me out here THREE days before Easter because of your belly! If I did this to you three days before Christmas..." Bunny said until North cut him off.

"Look, Bunny. Easter is not Christmas." North then plucked the egg out of Bunny's hand and walked off. Gia walked ahead of the Australian slowly whistling. "You gonna take that," she asked.

"You bet I'm not," He told her.

"Look North, I don't have time for this. I've got 2 million eggs to finish." Bunny said.

"No matter how much you paint is still egg."

Gia noticed Sandy trying to grab their attention so she thought she should jump in. "Guys!" She yelled.

Tooth came forward shouting more directions. "Tooth," North said. "Can't you see were trying to argue."

"Oh, sorry. Not all of us have to work once a year am I right you two." She said to Gia and Sandy. The Sandman conjured up a arrow but Tooth didn't take the hint.

"GUYS!" Gia yelled at the top of her lungs having enough of this.

They finally looked to her and she pointed to Sandy. They all looked to him and he conjured a small crescent moon and pointed to the moon coming through a hole in the roof.

"Ah, Man in Moon. Sandy, why didn't you say something?" North said.

"Honestly these guys are impossible sometimes," Gia muttered rubbing her temples. Sandy nodded his head in agreement.

"It's been a while old friend. What is news?" North asked and the five all had their utmost attention placed on it.

Manny glowed brighter and shined that light on the guardian emblem. It was a circle with the letter G in the center and five triangles pointed outwards. Each guardian stood in front of the triangle which held their respective silhouette. Gia's had an image of her standing straight with her two hands reaching out with a few flowers in them.

Pitch's shadow then appeared on it and a shiver ran up the star spirits spine. "It is Pitch.." Bunny said stunned. North patted his belly in a way of saying _I told you so_.

"Manny, what do you need of us?" Gia asked the beacon in the sky. The G opened up and a crystal came up out of it. "Uh, guys. Do you know what this means?" Tooth asked.

"He's choosing a new guardian," North said in awe. "What! Why?" Bunny asked confused.

"Must be big deal. Manny thinks we need help." North clarified.

"I'm assuming this is what happened when the Big Guy made me a guardian?" Gia said in awe at the sight before her.

"But since when do we need help. The five of us have been doing great on our own." Bunny insisted.

"I wonder who it's gonna be. Maybe the Leprechaun?" Tooth guessed. A four leafed clover of sand appeared on Sandy's head.

"Please not the Groundhog, Please not the Groundhog," Bunny kept begging in a quiet voice. Then an image of a person popped up on the crystal's top. Gia wasn't sure who it was but she could tell it was male.

"Jack Frost," North said like it was nothing.

"Uh, I take it back. The Groundhog's fine."

"Well this should be fun," Gia said crossing her arms with a smile. _"Especially for Bunny,"_ She said in her mind.

"I don't see a problem as long as he helps the children," Tooth said backing me up.

"Jack Frost. He..he doesn't care about children." Bunny said almost like it humored him. "A'ight, all he does is freeze water pipes and mess with my egg hunts! Alright, he's an irresponsible, selfish-"

"Guardian," North cut him off.

"Jack Frost is many things, I'll give him that but he's not a guardian." Bunny said.

"Well he is now," Gia cut in. "And could you stop talking about it like it's the end of the world." "Well it might be the end for MY world." Bunny bit back.

"Have it your way," The pink haired spirit said putting her hands up in mock surrender.

"Alright then, it's decided." North jumped in. "Think of this as an ice breaker. Literally. Take some yeti's, find him and bring him here."

"North, that's all well and good and while Jack is someone most of us would very much like present, he won't go without a fight, and he won't fight quietly." Gia warned.

"Don't worry 'bout it. North, permission to use the bag," Bunny asked.

"Permission granted," North responded tossing him a large red sack. Bunny tapped his foot and went down a rabbit hole with two yeti's to Burgess, Jack's stomping grounds."

 _"Here we go,"_ Gia thought.

 **End of the second chapter. I gave a hint as to what Gia's center was and her saying what it is will come soon. Thanks again and comment.**


End file.
